It Begins
by RavenSara84
Summary: A new team is being formed, new enemies are coming forth and a new age of beyblading will raise from the ashes. Zyro, Shinobu and Ren are all training hard to become higher than even the Legendary Bladers from seven years ago, but there are going to be plenty of bumps on the road.
1. It Begins

Beyblade Zero G/Shogun Steel

PG

Warning: Features an OC, if you don't like please don't read.

The blader's of DNA were all pretty outlandish in their dress sense, some more than others of course, the most recognizable blader was also the most powerful, Kira Hayama; with his hair being four different colour's and his odd style of clothing it only made sense for the other's of the organization; not of course including those who run it, to be rather unique in their dress sense as well.

While many of the bladers were training hard, given that was why they were there, one of them was being given a mission of sorts by the Garcias. The girl stood before the four siblings, awaiting the order that the eldest would give out.

Like all the other bladers in DNA, she was dressed differently, more gothic than the general eccentric clothes the rest of them wore, her's were in the safer colour's of black and dark greens than anything overly bright.

"Keep an eye on the WBBA bladers," Argo told the dark haired girl who just looked at him bewildered.

"You do realise there are a lot of WBBA bladers though?" She reminded him, earning a sharp glare which she ignored and plastered on a fake smile; "I take it you mean the two top bladers that they have?"

"Yes, go and keep an eye on them," He shooed her away and with a glare at him and a quick glance at the other 3 siblings she did, turning around and quickly leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind herself.

With a heavy sigh she walked down the corridor, intending to go to her room and get a few things before she left only to run into Kira who grinned at her.

"Avoiding training, again?" He looked down on her, although he did that to most bladers, although she was probably one of the few who _wasn't_ terrified of his presence alone, his bey was enough to make him a force to be reckoned with and for her to be weary about him in general.

Not that she'd want him to know about that as she glared up at him; "Not this time, being sent off to spy on those bladers, they seem to think they could cause trouble,"

"They either doubt our ability," Kira looked at her and she nodded knowing what he was going to say next.

"Or they are doubting the training they have put us through,"

"Insulting either way," He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking something over before opening them again to look at her; "Spy on them, but don't tell them everything, we still want some kind of a challenge,"

"Kira, you are the top blader around here, no one could beat you," She stated truthfully.

In all her time being here she had never seen anyone manage to defeat him, and it was clear to everyone that the Garcias were keeping their focus on him at all times, he was essentially the one who could very well knock off the WBBA from their perch and DNA could simply take over.

They were all aware of what was being planned and they were onboard for it, because why shouldn't there be a new company to take over the WBBA?

"True, but maybe one of those WBBA bladers might be some kind of a challenge to me, either way Kichi, go and see," He paused for a moment before adding; "But don't give away all your secrets, we can't have them figuring it out too early,"

With a smile she nodded, knowing that not only did it mean to not tell the Garcias everything but also to not allow the WBBA know all the tricks she had.

"Like I would,"

"At least they are sending you," He noted and she just looked at him, wanting to know what exactly he meant by that; "You are the only one here who doesn't have that instinct like the rest of us,"

"Low blow there. It's just because they don't want me to have the killer instinct the rest of you have," Kichi shrugged; "They want me to spy and so I'll spy. Like you said though I'll keep some information under my hat,"

Nothing more needed to be said and she went to her room to gather a few of her things, spare clothes and some books as well as her jacket.

_Time to head out and see what these bladers are like._ She thought to herself as she left the building, heading towards the park where she had heard rumors that was where the blader Zyro was training, though she kept an ear open for any additional information.

As she continued to walk she saw a group of bladers under going a rather odd training routine.

"This is rather... Unusual,"

"Ha, who needs fancy equipment when you can do it this way?" A male voice said and she turned to see a well built man looking over at her; "Are you a blader as well?"

She glanced over at the five training bladers and back to him; "I am yes, but nothing official. Never really had the guts," She smiled slightly and he nodded.

"It takes a lot of practice to be able to feel like you can battle other's properly, in front of a big crowd..." He began only his voice faded away as he looked up.

_I think this could be him remembering the past._ Kichi then noticed a girl walk over to them, drinking some water and wiping her blonde hair out of her face.

"Hello," She smiled at Kichi and glanced at the man; "Ah, did you need something?"

"No, sorry, I just noticed the training," She gestured to the other four who were continuing to do push-up and sit-ups; "I take it you guy's are part of the WBBA?"

"Yea," She looked at her critically and for a moment Kichi wondered if there was something about her that might give her away as being a member of a different organization.

"The training just looks more intense than other's," She tried to smooth over.

The blonde grinned; "Yup, but it helps, we train our bodies and minds as well as our beyblades to become stronger,"

"It's impressive, I'm Kichi," She introduced herself.

"Ren, so do you wanna join in?"

"You mean in the training?"

"Let's see what kind of power you have," The larger man interrupted them, having finally come back to the present; "That way I know how hard to push you,"

Kichi looked back at the training, looking unsure if she should agree; "All right, but who..." She noticed Ren smiling at her with a knowing look on her face; "Ah, you will battle me?"

"Yup, don't worry I'll go easy on you," She laughed as they walked towards a small dish in the park.

"All right, thanks," Kichi grinned at her; _Oh please don't go easy on me, I need you to beat me, or at least make me work a little bit harder than me obviously pretending to toy with you._

The two took positions around the dish and Ren held up her bey;

"This is Thief Phoenix,"

Kichi brought her own bey up; "This is Ronin Chimera,"

"Ronin Chimera," Ren repeated and then smiled over at her; "Let's go!"


	2. Getting In

Getting In

PG

Beyblade Zero-G/Beyblade Shogun Steel

Kichi just has to prove herself worth Benkei's time to train her along with the WBBA bladers. All she has to do is battle Ren, that's not too hard.

_Just remember to not let them know..._ She chanted in her head.

"Eh?" Zyro noticed that Ren hadn't returned to the training and then he saw her preparing to battle a rather oddly dressed girl; "Wait, who is Ren battling?"

Shinobu, Kaito and Eight all stopped what they were doing and looked over to where Ren was battling, with Benkei watching on.

"What's going on? Did that girl challenge Ren?" Shinobu asked as Benkei never noticed them walking over.

"Hum? No, Ren wanted to battle her, apparently she doesn't take part in official beyblade battles,"

"Wha? Then what's the point in that?" Zyro asked as they watched the battle.

"Not everyone wants to be part of official events I suppose," Shinobu said and frowned at the battle continued.

"Not bad," Ren grinned as her bey avoided an attack; "But you need to try harder than that!"

Kichi remained silent as she carefully measured out to times to avoid Ren's attacks and to let her hit her own bey; _Careful, careful._

She glanced to see that they were being watched, but it was easy enough to ignore; _Don't slip up._

"Chimera!" She called for her bey to fight back on Phoenix, allowing for her power to seep out, but not completely.

"She's got potential," Benkei commented.

"Yea but where's her spirit?" Zyro asked him as he watched the battle, feeling that something was missing; "She's lacking in something,"

"Well you did say she doesn't take part in official events, maybe this is why," Kaito said with a shrug.

As they watched the dark bey fall out of the dish, although they were surprised to find that the girls were still talking. Not taunting each other, but actually talking.

"That was fun," Kichi told Ren as she picked up her bey; "I don't get to battle that often, least of all against a powerful blader,"

It was clear that was the right thing to say to Ren, and somehow Kichi found the girl chatting happily to her.

_Butter her up, soon she'll be telling me everything I need to know._ Kichi thought to herself, nodded as Ren spoke.

"That's good," Benkei smiled and nodded before looking at the boy's; "_That's_ what beyblade should be about,"

"Well yea, but we're rivals as well," Zyro reminded him and would have continued if Kaito didn't interrupt him.

"So she's going to join in the training?"

"I think so," Benkei said, though sounding unsure after what she had said.

"You should totally join us for training!" Ren gleefully said and looked over at Benkei who just nodded.

Kichi looked at her and then over at the other's; "Well, I guess, if it's all right..." She looked wearily at them, unsure if they would want her there.

_I get to be part of this gang, if they let me join that is._ She looked over the group critically.

"All right!" Zyro bounced over to her and began to introduce everyone.

X

Kichi finally returned as night fell, although she did find the WBBA group rather interesting, she learned _nothing_ from being around them.

Upon entering the building she was informed to see the Garcia siblings right away.

With a sigh she went towards their office, letting herself in and seeing the four siblings sitting waiting for her.

"Well?" Argo looked at her, not letting a second pass before he got _some_ kind of information.

"I am part of their training group,"

"Part of their training group? We sent you to _spy_..."

"The best way is through this group, their top bladers are training in the open, this will be too easy," She told him calmly, ignoring his out burst and pretending the other siblings weren't burning holes through her skin as they glared at her for talking back.

Argo paused for a moment, assessing the comment before nodding; "Stay with them, you'll gain their trust... Those types of bladers always are so _trusting._ With you it should be no problem,"

She starred back at him blankly as he dismissed her and leaving the room she soon found herself face to face with Kira.

"Oh you want the report right away too?" She sighed, rolling her eyes as she continued to walk towards her room, Kira easily keeping in step with her.

"Heh, I can guess that they let you join them,"

"Of course they did, too easy to dupe them,"

"No suspicions?"

"Not one, more surprised that I had never been part of an official battle before,"

"Good, so they believe they can help you in that,"

"Seems so, aside from that I have nothing," She shrugged and he just nodded letting her continue on her way.


End file.
